


The Girl With the Most Cake

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Kissing, MILFs, Mating Press, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Reverse Suspended Congress, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You meet up at the Nacrene City Gym with your wife, Lenora, for some fun after (and a little bit before) closing time. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Aloe | Lenora/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Girl With the Most Cake

You look at your watch. 5:40 PM, almost time for the Nacrene Gym to close. You grin and make your way towards it, knowing that your night is only just beginning.

You walk through the door and look around. It has the typical quiet atmosphere of a library, complete with the slightly musty smell of books. The only sounds that fill the room are pages turning, pens scratching on paper and laptop keyboards clacking. Even the handful of battles happening are almost silent, respectful of the atmosphere they’re in. You pull out your Xtransceiver and call up your wife, the Gym Leader Lenora.

“Hey, sugar, what’s up?” she says on the other line. You can hear her voice, brimming with confidence, bleed through the floor from her hiding spot in the basement.

“Hey, I just walked in the Gym,” you reply quietly, trying to avoid stares from the people around you. “Would you mind coming upstairs?”

“Not at all, hon. See ya in a flash.”

You put the Xtransceiver back in your pocket and walk over to the staircase. You peer over the edge and see the top of your wife’s head, her pulled-back teal afro bouncing with each step she takes. The ancient wooden stairs creak beneath her weight as she ascends. Once she reaches the top of the steps, she makes a beeline towards you. Immediately, she wraps her arms around your body, pulling you into her warm, affectionate embrace. She’s quite a bit taller than you, so your head is blissfully enveloped in her breasts. You can feel her plush tummy squish against your torso as you fold your arms around her, slowly running your hands up and down her back. She squeezes tighter, imprinting a you-shaped outline into her torso. Lenora looks down at you and gently traces her fingers along your spine. She can feel the jealous stares and sideways glances from various denizens of the Gym, but she doesn’t care. She loves you and she’s going to make it known.

“Mmmm…I missed you so much, baby doll…” she mutters.

You try to spit out a response, but your face is buried so deep inside of her body that your voice just turns into muffled vibrations tickling Lenora’s skin. With how close she’s holding you, it’s a real challenge to conceal your quickly growing erection as it digs into the soft flesh of her thigh. After about a solid minute of her heavenly hug, Lenora pulls her body away from yours, your face slightly reddened from being trapped in her heat.

Thoughts race through your head about what you should say, but nothing comes out. Instead, you just grab your wife’s hand and pull her over to an unoccupied corner, obscured by bookshelves but still quite visible to anyone who passed by. You shoot a glance at your watch. 5:50 PM, ten minutes until the Gym closes. Plenty of time for you to enact your plan.

“H-Hey, where are we going?” Lenora stammers.

You remain silent and lock lips with your wife, pressing her body up against a bookshelf and not-so-subtly prodding your erection against her pants. She lets out a surprised moan into your mouth, submitting herself to you. As your tongue flicks along inside of her mouth, you snake your fingers around the back of her pale pink apron, under her untucked shirt and into her jeans. She struggles and pulls her head away from yours.

“Wait, baby, not here...there’s still people around…” she whispers.

“Well you’d better keep quiet, then,” you respond assertively.

Before she can say anything else, you reseal your lips around hers and slip your digits underneath the hem of her panties. Her teal, curly bush tickles your palm as you trace your fingertips around the rim of her pussy. You make eye contact with Lenora. After a brief moment of gazing into her half-lidded aquamarines, she gets the message. She takes a look around, making sure that nobody is around, and reaches towards your stiff cock. You nod slightly, encouraging her to keep going. Gently, she wraps her hand around your erection. You moan softly into her mouth. While the fabric of your pants prevents you from feeling the smooth, moisturized skin on her hands, you can still feel her body heat radiating from her, enveloping your dick in a warm, invisible hug. Encouraged by the new pleasure, you take the next step and start gliding your outstretched fingers side to side along the outside of Lenora’s puffy slit. She struggles to stifle her moans, but she manages. Seeing that you kicked it up a notch, she figures it’s only fair for her to do the same and starts awkwardly tugging at your cock.

Footsteps softly approach you and Lenora. She tries her best to get away, but you counteract that by tightening the grip of both your arms and lips on her. Not relenting for a second, you slide two fingers inside her cunt down to the second knuckle. Gently, you rub the insides of her vaginal walls, basking in her sultry heat as you massage the first few inches of her pussy. Her hand stops on the tip of your cock and she flicks her eyes over to the side. A young woman is flicking through some books, completely oblivious to what’s happening just a few feet away from her. Lenora shifts over to taking quick, shallow breaths and you feel her heartbeat pound against her chest and yours. You contort your eyes into the most demanding look you can mustur, nonverbally ordering her to keep going. Soon after, her hand is back in place on top of your cock. Unfortunately, Lenora doesn’t have her usual composure, so she’s not able to give a proper handjob like before. Instead, she shakily teases her fingers along the underside of your dick, balls, and inner thighs. For some reason, the pleasure from just touching that area is multiplied whenever you wear tight pants. You shiver and nod, slightly increasing the speed of your fingering. Baritone moans on the low end of what humans can hear rings out from your wife’s throat and catch in your mouth.

The woman walks away from the bookshelves, making the telltale sound of receding footsteps. You glance over to the side where she was and then the side opposite for good measure. The coast is clear. You shift your gaze over to your watch. 6:00 PM on the dot.

 _”Attention! The Nacrene Gym is now closed! All guests will have five minutes to exit the building. Thank you,”_ the loudspeaker calls out.

You lock eyes with Lenora once more and plunge another finger inside her pussy. Feminine fluids gush out around them, soaking her pants and underwear. For the past thirty seconds or so, she’s done nothing but just lightly rub your balls, likely because she can’t focus on doing anything more complex. You pick up the speed of your fingering and grab a fistful of her afro, pinning her tongue down with your own. Her eyes roll back into her head and she lets out a muffled squeal. You glance up at your watch to check the time. 6:05. The Gym is now theirs.

You pull your head back from hers, finally releasing her from the grip of your kiss. Lenora squeezes her eyes shut and lets out all of her pent up moans in the form of one, guttural scream. A torrent of cum gushes out of her pussy, soiling her pants and dripping down onto the floor. The hand that was teasing your balls is now limply drooping down towards the floor, sapped of all energy.

“Jeez, sugar...Almost gave me a heart attack…” she says breathily.

You pull your hand out of her pants and spread your fingers, her clear cum forming strings in between them. Once Lenora has a good look at this, you plunge them in her mouth. Immediately, she starts sucking her cum off of them, lathering your fingers with her saliva. Once they’re all clean, she opens her mouth, revealing a trio of fingers sporting a fresh coating of spit-shine. You pull them out and release your grip on her hair, her afro springing back into place as soon as you let go.

“Mmmm, now you got me all fired up, baby doll. You best take responsibility, you know,” she purrs huskily.

“You know I will.” You scan your surroundings and see a large wooden table with rounded edges. You grin with devilish intent. “Sweetheart, would you mind bending over on that table?”

“Oh my, how polite! Of course I will,” she says, giggling.

The Gym Leader bends over the table with her cheek pressed against the surface. She grips her massive ass and gives a teasing spank to one of her cheeks. If the taut jean fabric wasn’t there to absorb the shock, a ripple would currently be making its way through Lenora’s meaty flesh. You walk up to her and forcefully place your hands on the sides of her childbearing hips. You start grinding the tent in your pants along your wife’s ass, a small dark spot visible on your jeans where the tip of your cock is. It doesn’t feel nearly as good as the real deal, but it’s still a unique pleasure to tease both your dick and her ass through clothing. Plus, the welcoming warmth radiating from Lenora’s body is a nice bonus.

“Jeez, babe, aren’t you gonna take off your clothes first? Or can you just not wait?” Lenora teases, suggestively shaking her ass.

Without breaking contact with her body, you snake your hands around the Gym Leader’s hips and undo the buckle of her jeans. You grab the waist of the pants and pull down, struggling to get them over the mountain of assflesh. This is the biggest size the clothing store had, and they still dig into her ass and force the fat down about half an inch. With a little bit of elbow grease, you manage to get them off, leaving them in a heap at her feet. She kicks them aside and shakes her ass, jiggling her flawed, stretch marked flesh enticingly.

“Mmm, much better, but still not perfect,” she whispers sultrily.

“I agree wholeheartedly,” you reply, gazing at her light blue panties. They have a large dark spot on them, along with streaks of feminine cum dribbling down her legs, leaving shiny, dark brown lines on her skin. You pull them off the mound of her ass and let them fall to the floor, exposing her ass in all its glory. She grabs the inside of her asscrack and pulls to the sides, revealing her slick pussy and dark brown asshole. You kneel down, your face hovering in between her thighs. Her legs are spread, giving you access to her pussy. You look forward and notice that your vision is obscured by her pale pink apron dangling down to her knees. You lift your body upwards just enough to put your face below her ass, with your nose touching the bottom of her pussy. 

You stick your tongue out and drink up the juices from her cunt and inner thighs. The gentle sensation draws a low “Oohh~” from Lenora. You continue to flick your tongue around her mound, sending little jolts of electric pleasure through her body. You glance towards the hand you fingered her pussy with earlier. It’s still covered with her saliva, enough to drip down your fingers and onto the floor. This gives you an idea. Why let all this perfectly good lube go to waste? While she’s distracted by the way you’re teasing her pussy, you extend a spit-shined finger and push it against her asshole. She lets out a surprised gasp at the sudden anal stimulation, but makes no protests. Gently, you continue to prod your fingertip against her backdoor. Eventually, it gives in and spreads open just enough to accept the tip of your digit. You massage the inside of her asshole, gradually pushing in down to the second knuckle, her anal walls gently squeezing you. Deciding that she’s had enough teasing, you penetrate the entrance of her pussy with your tongue. She groans and shivers slightly in place. With your free hand, you reach around her hips and start swiftly gliding your fingers back and forth over her clit. This pushes her over the edge. She moans loudly as a fresh stream of boiling hot girlcum gushes out of her pussy, directly into your mouth.

“F-Fuck, baby...I...Wow…” she stammers.

Your cock painfully strains against your pants, threatening to tear the seams and burst out of the fabric. Tasting your wife’s pussy juices lit a fire in you that can only be quelled by fucking her. You pull your head away from her slit and temporarily remove your finger from her asshole. Quickly, you take off your pants and underwear, discarding them in a growing pile along with Lenora’s clothes. Your newly-exposed cock slaps up against her pussy, the tip lined up perfectly with her clit. You reinsert your finger into her asshole down to the first knuckle, hooking it slightly and massaging her insides, while you line your dick up to her entrance with your other hand. You put the tip in and gradually bottom out inside of her. The both of you moan with wild delight. She’s not tight by any stretch of the imagination, rather, her pussy feels like it’s wrapping you in a warm, gentle hug. When you hilt yourself inside of her, you stop for a moment, basking in the feeling of her silky smooth walls and toasty heat. 

Once you’ve had your fill, you pick up the pace. You start sawing in and out of the comfortable folds of her slit, forcefully ramming your hips against hers. Your balls swing back and forth, slapping up against her clit whenever they reach their peak. Each impact with her body sends a ripple through her meaty ass and thighs, jiggling her dusky skin in the most enticing way possible. Lenora melts into a singular, nonstop moan, punctuated by a slight break in her voice every time you slam home. As you fuck her, you gradually push more and more of your finger inside of her asshole until you’re all the way down to the base. As you massage her anal walls, you look forwards and see Lenora’s teal afro, jiggling with each impact you make. With your free hand, you reach forward, grab a fistful of her hair and pull back, forcing her to stare up at the ceiling. She places her hands on top of the table, supporting her body as her breasts jostle inside of her clothing.

The warm feeling of her pussy around your cock proves to be too much to endure. “Sweetheart...I’m gonna cum soon…” you grunt, barely audible.

“It’s fine, sugar. Cum inside me! I want babies!” she shouts to the ceiling.

You hesitate for a moment, pondering what she just said. Maybe it’d be better to pull out anyways, but you’re so close to orgasm you honestly don’t think you’d make it. So, you slam home one final time and pull back further on Lenora’s afro as you explode inside of her. The once-quiet library is filled with a harmony of your moans as your cum fills up her pussy and warms her womb. Once it passes, you pull out and release your grip on Lenora’s hair, keeping your finger anchored inside of her asshole.

“Damn, honey...You must’ve missed me, too…” she says breathily, her torso collapsing back onto the table.

Your cum flows back out of her pussy and onto the floor, soaking into the carpet and leaving a dark spot of your seed. Her anal walls spasm from her orgasm, reciprocating the massage your finger gave it. Time to enact your plan.

You pull your finger out of her ass, leaving her backdoor winking at you. Without giving her a second to rest, you line up your dick with her spit-slick asshole and press the tip against it. After a few tries, it begrudgingly opens up enough for your crown to slip inside. She lets out a sharp, surprised moan, but makes no other complaints. Slowly, you push your dick inside of her ass, spreading open her anal walls. With one hand, you reach forward, grab a fistful of her curly teal hair and pull back, reestablishing her earlier position with her face looking up towards the ceiling. With your other hand, you reach around her massive, childbearing hips and start rubbing all of your fingers over her clit without any form of grace. The clit massage you’re giving her is rough, quick, and immensely pleasurable. As soon as both hands are in position, you bottom out inside of her and start the slow journey of pulling back out. The rough treatment your hands give her body is the exact opposite of the way you’re using your dick. Your hips move back and forth at a comfortable adagio, working your muscles with precise, practiced movements to maximize Lenora’s pleasure. You feel every bump, every imperfection, every pressure point of her anal walls as your cock slowly drags past them. The Gym Leader tells you whenever you pass someplace by through an intense, lurid moan aimed at the ceiling.

With how slowly you’re going, you only have time to bottom out three times inside of her before you feel a heat bubble up from your balls. You try to spit out a warning, but it’s no use. By the time you open your mouth, Lenora’s bowels are already pumped full of your boiling hot cum. Her moans intensify as she feels your load settle inside of her guts, her pussy oozing with feminine fluid from her own orgasm.

Panting heavily, you pull out and release your grip on Lenora’s hair. She falls down onto the table, your cum mixing with hers in a pool beneath her waist. Every time her asshole winks, it squirts out a little bit of your cum.

“I’m still not done,” you say as demandingly as you can with how out of breath you are.

“Phew...Well...What do you want to do next, then?” she says, taking shallow breaths in between her words

You take off the remainder of your clothes and lay down on your back, dick pointing up towards the ceiling. Lenora peeks her head over her broad shoulders and sees you. Slowly, she straightens herself out, wobbling slightly as she regains her footing. She reaches behind her back and unties the knot on her pale pink apron. It falls to the floor, exposing the front of her thighs in all of their wonderful, stretch-marked glory. Next come her buttons. Her fingers fiddle with them, undoing them one by one, her breasts puffing out more and more with each button she unfastens. Once all the buttons are unfastened, she slides her shirt off of her body, leaving only her breasts, hidden by a light blue bra. You can see her nipples poking ever so slightly against the thick fabric of the bra, a testament to how erect they could get. She reaches around her back and undoes the clasps, letting it fall to the floor on top of her shirt and apron. Her supple, chestnut-brown breasts sag down slightly, dark brown nipples completely erect and pointing straight up towards the ceiling, made complete by a pair of areolae the size of saucers. Her breasts and generously plush tummy both have their fair share of stretch marks on them, leftover from her time spent growing as a teen. She pulls off her hairband and shakes her head, her unrestrained afro settling back into its natural place.

Carefully, she lowers her body down on top of your thighs, her ass fat bending to accommodate for your legs. Her body is positioned so that your dick presses up against her slit, feeling her heat radiate from her core. The crown of your cock partially conceals her curly teal bush as the hairs tickle the backside of your dick. Lenora hikes her wide hips up and guides the tip of your dick against the entrance to her pussy with her hand. Slowly, she lowers herself down, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. She continues until her plush ass lands against your lap with a nearly-inaudible _*thud*_. She nods, telling you that she’s okay to keep going now. You lift your torso up and wrap your arms around Lenora’s body, pulling her in for a tight, loving hug. Her breasts envelop your head, completely smothering you in their natural, pillowy goodness with only your scalp peeking out of the valley of her cleavage. You pull her body in as much as you physically can, relishing in how your chest sinks into her plump belly. She wraps her hands around you, putting them about halfway down your back to keep you in place. Now that your bodies are in position, Lenora starts slowly lifting her weight up, your dick sliding against her pussy walls and stimulating all of her deepest pressure points until she reaches your crown and comes crashing back down all at once with a sharp _*clap!*_. This time, she goes up a bit faster while still maintaining the speed at which she crashes down. She continues this rhythm with each thrust until her up and down speed equal out, quickly pounding her hips against your thighs and sending droplets of feminine arousal flying in every direction. With angelic gentleness, she scratches her nails against your back, barely even touching the top layer of your skin and sending shivers up your spine. You lazily stick your tongue out, stimulating the sensitive, oft-neglected area of skin at the bottom of Lenora’s cleavage valley. You can’t see anything save for a wall of your wife’s dusky sternum, and you wouldn’t want it any other way.

Suddenly, she stops. Just ceases all movement. You begrudgingly pull your head out of her breasts’ warm hug to see what’s wrong.

“Why’d you stop?” you ask, voice sounding needier than you intended.

“Sorry babe, but can we pause for a second? I really gotta go to the bathroom. I’ve been holding it all day and...Well, I usually go once I get off work, but I was preoccupied,” she says with a nervous laugh.

“Okay. If you gotta go, you gotta go.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

She releases her grip on your body and tries to get up. You tighten your grip on her body, exercising every muscle on your body and forcing her to remain in place. She struggles to lift her body up again, but fails, your dick remaining anchored inside of her pussy. She looks at you with an exasperated sigh.

“Baby, I’m not kidding. I was gonna wait until you came, but I just can’t. My bladder feels like it’s gonna burst, and when you were slapping your balls against it earlier they really...mmm...shook things up…” she mutters, sweating slightly.

“I know you’re not kidding. I’m telling you to pee right here in my lap,” you say bluntly.

Her eyes widen with surprise. She looks at your face to see if you’re joking, but your blank expression tells her that you’re dead serious.

“Right here?! In the library?! I can’t! I’ll get...I’ll get…”

But her protests are silenced by you firmly pressing your thumb into her bladder. The Gym Leader groans in pain, fighting an uphill battle to keep from wetting herself like a child.

“Look at the state you’re in. The bathroom’s all the way over there. Do you honestly think you’d make it? You’d be dripping piss the whole way and then it all comes gushing out at once just as the bathroom door’s in reach,” you explain in a suggestively logical way.

“M-My library...My museum...Peeing on the floor here is...So shameful…”

You push your thumb deeper into her bladder to the point that you can feel her piss sloshing around inside, struggling to find room as your thumb displaces it. Finally, the dams break. A jet of Lenora’s off-white piss squirts out of her bladder directly onto your stomach. An embarrassed shudder runs up her spine as she relieves herself all over you, searing the point of impact with her hot pee. You glance up towards her face. Her eyes are shut tight and she’s pursing her lips, giving her a mixed expression of shame, pain, and relief. Her piss cascades down your stomach, onto your cock, dribbles down your balls and finally ends up in a moist dark spot on the carpet floor, mixing with her cum from earlier. You don’t let go of your grip on her bladder, keeping a firm hold on it until you’re sure you’ve milked every last drop from her body.

Eventually, the stream starts to gradually taper off until it’s just a steady drip of piss landing on top of your cock. You were pretty close to orgasm even before she started peeing, and her humiliating display of relieving herself in public was more than enough to push you over the edge. You move your thumb off of her bladder and start stealthily teasing the meeting point of your dick and balls. Without warning, you moan intensely and explode inside of Lenora. She lets out a surprised gasp only for it to transform into a moan as you creampie her for the third time today.

Your wife, panting heavily, looks down at you with a playfully angry expression on her face.

“You’re in an awfully cheeky mood today. I don’t think I like it,” she says in your favorite assertive tone.

“Oh, is that so?”

“I think you need somebody to show you your place.”

Before you have the time to respond, Lenora tightly locks her fingers around your back. Once she gets a solid grip, she stands up, lifting your body effortlessly while keeping your dick hilted inside of her pussy. She stands upright, supporting all of your weight and suspending you in midair. With slightly awkward movements, your wife hikes her hips down and back up again, forcing your dick in and out of her slit. It hurts a little bit due to the strange position, but the pain is vastly outdone by the pleasure of being dominated by your wife. Her firm grip forces your face into just one of her breasts rather than her cleavage. You plant loving kisses on it, remaining just long enough to leave the beginnings of a hickey before moving on. You place your now-free hands on her plump asscheeks, jiggling her skin and tracing your fingers along her stretch marks. She kisses your scalp with all the affection and warmth of an adoring mother. Her body heat surrounds you and you pass into this miasmic haze of love. 

Almost unconsciously, your mouth is guided to her dark chestnut nipples, stiff and inviting. Your tongue drags along as you make your way towards her nipples, leaving a slick trail of shining saliva on her skin and areola. Once you reach your destination, you open your mouth and seal your lips around her nipples. You start sucking her stiff brown teat, greedily circling your tongue around it. Lenora purrs lowly, encouraging you to keep going. If both of her hands weren’t occupied supporting your body weight, you’re sure that she’d be pushing your face deeper into her creamy titflesh. The dark brown ring of her areola is so wide that a solid four or five centimeters peek out, unobscured by your mouth. The pebbly texture of her areola captivate your tongue like a hundred tiny beacons, all of them crying out for their own special attention. You continue to work her breasts as Lenora slides your dick in and out of her pussy with powerful hip muscles.

A throbbing pain has plagued your waist ever since you started. At first, it was slight enough that you were able to ignore it by focusing entirely on worshipping Lenora’s breast. However, it’s grown to the point where it’s able to break you out of your lustful stupor and consider it once again. After a quick analysis of the pain, you determine that it’s your bladder. Now that you think about it, you haven’t peed all day either. Maybe having Lenora piss all over you activated your bladder. You sincerely hope that you’re able to hold it until you cum. It would be pretty pathetic if you pissed inside of your girlfriend, not to mention gross.

Conveniently, the telltale feeling of an oncoming orgasmm slowly rises within. You let out a slightly high-pitched moan, muffled by the pillows of Lenora’s breasts. She holds your body in a vice-like grip and forces your hips down, getting as close to hilting your cock as this position allows. You explode inside of her, topping off her womb with a fresh load of cum. Combined with the leftover creampie that never had the chance to leak out, Lenora is filled to the brim with your virile semen. A pregnancy is practically guaranteed.

Once your orgasm passes, she sets you down on the floor. You wobble around slightly, relearning how to walk and stand up straight. Lenora sits down on top of the table and spreads her legs. With a slight, strained noise, she attempts to push your cum out of her pussy. Gradually, it starts flowing out, adding to the growing pool of bodily fluids on the floor. She empties herself out and sighs.

“So, you ready for another round, sugar?”

You are, but you’re going to explode if you don’t relieve yourself soon. An idea forms in your head as you look towards the bathroom.

“Can we do it with you bending over the table again? I really liked doing that,” you say, trying to prevent a devilish grin from spreading across your face.

“If that’s what you want, then absolutely.”

Your wife turns around 180 degrees and bends over, presenting her massive ass to you. As tempting as it is to just slide your dick in and start pounding her cunt again, you have other plans. You squeeze her asscheeks together and slide your dick in between them. You throw your head back and shudder from feeling every centimeter of your cock being massaged by Lenora’s heavenly assflesh. There’s so much of her fat that you’re only able to stick the slit of your dick out of the top rather than your entire crown out like you intended, but that’s enough for what you have in mind. With your entire cock now completely obscured by Lenora’s ass, you wait.

“Uh, babe? I know I have a big booty, but is that all you’re gonna do?” she asks, slightly confused.

You don’t say anything. She’ll know soon enough.

A stream of hot piss cascades out of your dick, arcing and landing on top of Lenora’s back. It looks a little strange with how your cock is hidden by her ass. Your wife looks back in surprise.

“Oh my~Well I guess it’s only fair that you return the favor. C’mon and clean me off, I need it!” she shouts.

You lean your head back and sigh contentedly. This is the greatest pleasure you can possibly imagine. Your piss stains her dusky skin as it streams down her back and onto the table. At its peak, the arc of your stream only reaches about three quarters of the way up her back, leaving her shoulders completely untouched. You dexterously use your hands to shift her ass flesh around, shifting your cock back and forth, making sure you get as much of her back as you can.

Your stream slowly tapers off to just a few drops dripping down Lenora’s asscrack. You pull your cock out from her ass’s embrace and sigh with relief.

“Jeez, was that all? What am I, a human toilet?” she says with a teasing grin on her face.

You smile back and look down at your dick. To your slight surprise, it’s still rock hard, dripping with piss and cum.

“I think I have a few more shots left in me,” you say.

“Oh, really? What did you want to do?” she purrs.

“Lay down on your back.”

She complies, laying down on the floor with her face towards the ceiling. She lifts her meaty legs up and hooks her hands around her ankles. With a little bit of effort, she manages to pull them all the way back down to the ground, adding the fat of her thighs to the plush of her belly and having her cushioned ass stick out a few inches from the rest of her. The awkward position makes her plump places stick out even further, turning her into one huge, meaty fuckdoll. It’s one of the most erotic things you’ve ever seen in your life. Your cock jumps from arousal, wanting nothing more than to get down on the floor and plow her until she can’t walk.

You collapse on top of Lenora’s unbelievably thick figure, your fall cushioned by her body. Frantically, you line your cock up with her pussy and immediately start thrusting like your life depends on it. You’re like a crazed animal, rutting its load inside of the first fertile female it sees as your balls forcefully slap against your wife’s asshole. Her voice is a mixture of whimpers and moans as you violently use her pussy like an onahole. Your hands dart around her body, feverishly sinking your fingers into every part of her plump flesh.

“J-Jeez, honey...I’ve never seen you like this...Did my little pose entice you that much?” she says with a slightly impressed tone.

Her words fall on deaf ears as you continue to fuck her with everything you’ve got. You wrap your lips around her nipples and start fiercely sucking on them. The grace you had earlier is completely gone as you indulge yourself in your wife’s body. You even accidentally use some teeth while sucking, that’s how little control you have over yourself.

The flame that burns twice as bright burns half as long, as they say. You already feel like you’re on the verge of your orgasm, partly from how violently you fucked her and partly from just the image of her body folded in half and accentuating all of her curves. You bottom out one final time and explode, refilling Lenora’s womb with your cum. Your eyes roll into the back of your head and you let out a pathetic moan into her breasts. The Gym Leader’s grip on her ankles falters slightly as she screams with pleasure, letting everything go free.

Once your orgasm passes, you roll over onto the floor next to Lenora, completely sapped of energy. You stare up at the ceiling, cock throbbing in time with your rapid heartbeat. You pant heavily, trying to recover your energy, despite your dick remaining rock hard. Before you can even begin to catch your breath, Lenora rolls over on top of you. She catches you off guard and her weight knocks the wind right out of your body.

“You used me like a toy, so I think it’s only fair if I do the same. You ready to become my personal dildo, baby doll?” she husks, the last two words dripping with poison.

Physically unable to respond, you just nod weakly. Lenora smiles deviously and lines your dick up with her pussy. She lays her body flat on top of yours and starts moving her hips up and down as quickly as she can, riding you like a cheap whore. You stare blankly ahead of you. Your entire field of vision is obscured once again by your wife’s pillowy brown breasts as they actively smother you. Her hips clap against your thighs with loud, fleshy noises as they collide, sending ripples through the fat of her ass.

You were completely exhausted by your last orgasm, so Lenora’s really pushing it with this one. Her plush mating press only lasts for about a minute because of how sensitive you are. You unceremoniously spurt a rather paltry load into her womb, adding only a few drops to what’s already there. Lenora feels this and lets out a disappointed sigh, but she understands.

She rolls over onto the floor next to you. “You’re a real trouper, sugar. With how much cum you pumped into me, there’s no way I won’t get pregnant.” She plants a kiss on your forehead. “Get some rest, baby doll. You deserve it.”

You peacefully drift off to sleep holding Lenora’s hand on the library floor in a pool of piss and cum.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
